Songs
by Liath Shadow
Summary: An old series of poems I wrote ages and ages and ages ago. A story told through poem, where all is not as it appears.
1. Ranma's Song

Ranma's Song

Here I am,  
Sitting in bed,  
Awaking, a dream,  
Still running my head.

A dream so real,  
I wish it would be,  
A dream so true,  
A dream about me.

I look at myself,  
Wishing not so,  
I miss my dream,  
That showed me...oh, no.

I remember my dream,  
A dream at best,  
I reach to my shirt,  
For my nonexistent breast.

A longing fills me,  
Singing with need,  
My wish to be female,  
Growing, a weed.

I try to hide it,  
Pretending to be not,  
I look what me and,  
My father has wrought.

A female I be,  
A very short time,  
Between hot showers,  
Living a crime.

If she found out,  
Mother, mad she would be,  
Girl more in body,  
But thought also I be.

My curse, a blessing,  
Hard to see through,  
Male half the time,  
Girl more, it's true.

Pretending I be,  
Heads up in cloud,  
Male for to see,  
Mother be proud.

Cold water,  
Day in, day out,  
Making me female,  
Pretending, I shout.

'I don't wanna be this,'  
I rant and I rave,  
But it's only talk,  
Not what I believe.

I show the world,  
I curse and I swear,  
But inside of me,  
I'm dancing on air.

Today I think I'll,  
Pretend more, true stay,  
Just waiting, hammer,  
Please head my way.

A quick slam,  
Wet water around,  
Jumping out,  
With not a sound.

I drop my facade,  
Drop all pretending,  
I let my female out,  
To help with my mending.

A male they want,  
A male, it's true,  
But female I be,  
Better me than you.

A day a girl,  
No more, it seems,  
Then back to the grind,  
Splitting at the seams.

A day as myself,  
No worries, no care,  
A day as a female,  
Dancing on air.

(c) Apr. 21, 1997, Liath Shadow


	2. Ranko's Song

Ranko's Song

I wake up, screaming,  
Never believing,  
Hoping my dream was wrong.  
I breathe in deeply,  
Trying, completely,  
Wishing my dream was wrong.

I look down and shudder,  
Wishing, another,  
Hoping my eyes see not true.  
I reach up and feel,  
Hoping not real,  
Knowing my eyes did see true.

My breast sore, completely,  
My clothes tight, definitely,  
I wish that my dream was wrong.  
I remember being boy,  
Not just a ploy,  
I know that my dream is not wrong.

My stomach, all bloated,  
I hear snoring, deep throated,  
A kick tells me my dream is true.  
I break down and cry,  
Only I know why,  
I'm a boy having a baby, it's true.

My "husband" wakes up,  
Hands me a cup,  
And says, "Go to sleep, my dear.  
It's the middle of the night,  
No need for a fright,"  
I fall asleep against Akane, less fear.

(c) Apr. 29, 1997, Liath Shadow


	3. Nabiki's Song

Nabiki's Song

Now many have said that I'm a bitch,  
Time in, time out,  
But no-one's looked at it like me,  
Don't hesitate to shout.

I do the things I do,  
True it hurts others,  
But then I need to be this way,  
I pity your mothers.

My family is poor,  
We've got two bottomless pits,  
To feed it's a chore,  
I need money through wits.

We need the money,  
That only I provide,  
It only happens that,  
Your pain and money coincide.

Don't blame me for being,  
Ruthless, don't you know,  
I need the money for my family,  
Not just for the show.

Sure I hurt you,  
In ways that hurt even more,  
But if you can't deal,  
I'll truly show you the door.

We need the money lots,  
It's true, no dear,  
More than you, I think,  
You need not fear.

Only fear when,  
You can not pay,  
But you have to listen,  
This is the only way.

I can look for other,  
Ways to get money,  
But from what I can see,  
This is the only way for me.

The only way that I can see,  
That anything real gets done,  
This is the way,  
That our vacuums can have their fun.

Why do I do this?  
Why do you still ask?  
I need this for my family,  
Don't you have a task?

I really hate hurting,  
Other people this way,  
I hope you can understand this,  
You owe me 500 Yen today.

(c) Nov 1, 1997, Liath Shadow


	4. Ryouga's Song

Ryouga's Song

Every day I search,  
Futile though it be,  
For a way to peace,  
Freedom, necessary.

Think long, Think hard,  
That's the way I go,  
But every twist and turn I make,  
It's the wrong one, don't ya know?

It's hard to look at this wrong,  
But every day I've looked,  
I've made the same mistake,  
The same wrongs, I'm hooked.

I should be the best,  
The strongest, in the right,  
But every time I try,  
I only end up in a fight.

It's all Ranma's fault,  
I rant and I rave,  
Sure it's what I say,  
Not what I believe.

Akane should choose her own path,  
But I'm not letting her choose,  
I try to make her choose me,  
But in that choosing, I loose.

I should take my own medicine,  
Foul that it may be,  
Try to listen to reason,  
Make myself only see.

I know I'm in the wrong,  
Yet it feels so like right,  
But every time I think that,  
I end up in another fight.

"Oh, well," I sigh,  
`Cause that's all I can do,  
That's all I can think,  
When I say, "Ranma, I hate you!"

This time will be different,  
I swear by my own curse,  
But there goes a robber,  
With an old ladies' purse.

When I get back,  
All I've sworn is gone,  
Lost and forgotten,  
Long, long, long gone.

(c) Nov 1, 1997, Shadow Dancer


	5. Genma's Song

Genma's Song

No one believes me,  
Not a word I say,  
Not one little syllable,  
Not a single one each day.

I know what happened,  
I know the truth,  
I even told Nodoka,  
I was in a telephone booth.

She told me she believed me,  
She said it was true,  
She then followed me,  
To the Tendou's, it's true.

I never meant for Ranma,  
To ever be that way,  
Never meant to happen,  
It was only teaching, I may,

Never be believed,  
Never again, I'm sad,  
I'll never be remembered,  
That makes me mad.

I wanted only the best,  
For my son, Ranma and I,  
I never wanted this curse,  
It makes me want to cry.

Ranma got the worst of it,  
All of it in my name,  
He got the fiancées,  
The enemies, the blame.

I'll never leave home again,  
Not a single tiny walk,  
All I want to do now,  
Is sit with Soun and talk.

I'm an old man now,  
My hair speaks it true,  
I don't deserve it,  
That does make me blue.

Not that I deserve it,  
Not one little bit,  
But Ranma wants and needs it,  
Else Akane would throw a fit.

Akane deserves so much more,  
Than I could ever pay,  
She needs it more,  
For all the time I've stayed.

But no-one will believe me,  
When I tell them I work,  
They must all think,  
That I'm a stupid jerk.

Not that they're wrong,  
I'm sad to say,  
So here I have to work,  
And earn a place to stay.

(c)Nov 1, 1997, Liath Shadow


End file.
